Learning by Doing
by Ralna Malfoy
Summary: Ginny, Tochter der verarmten Familie Weasley soll heiraten. Doch sie ist soo unerfahren, dass sie ihre Zofe um Hilfe bittet! GWHG & HGSS & HGSSGW & GWSF, AU
1. Chapter One

Titel: Learning by Doing  Autor: Ralna Teil: 1/4 Pairings: Hermine/Ginny & Hermine/Snape & Hermine/Snape/Ginny & Ginny/Seamus  *gg* Erwähnung von Harry/Draco (ich kann's net lassen *g* ) Warnings: PWP, AU, Sex 

**Widmung: **herm, cristall, maxcat,  und allen, die es noch lesen

**A/N:**hey Leute!Was für eine Überraschung, ich und eine het-Story? Irgendwann ist mir einfach diese Idee gekommen und ich musste es loswerden. Also, wie ihr bei der Warnung schon mitbekommen habt, hat diese Story nicht wirklich einen Plot. Eigentlich schon, aber es ist sinnlos und... pervers *g* Yay!  *lachweg* 

Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß und seid net zu sehr geschockt! ;)  ****

Learning by doing

****

**Chapter One**

****

Ginny war verzweifelt. Sie hatte ihren zukünftigen Gatten getroffen und er hatte eingewilligt sie zu heiraten.

Und Götter, dieser Mann raubte ihr den Atem. Sie hatte schon viel von ihm und seinen Affären gehört. Er galt als der Wildeste unter den Junggesellen in ihrer Gesellschaft. Es war ein Wunder, dass er weibliche Partner bevorzugte, bei den Freunden die er hatte. 

Er war mit dem berühmten Pärchen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy befreundet. Die beiden einzigen Söhne der reichsten Familien der Zaubererwelt bevorzugten Männer und zeigten auch öffentlich, dass sie zusammen waren. 

Warum sie verzweifelt war? Sie, als behütete Jungfrau hatte ihm doch nichts zu bieten. Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht würde er die Auflösung ihres Bundes verlangen. Da er so mächtig war, würde er auch seinen Willen durchsetzten können. Die Zukunft ihrer verarmten Familie lag auf ihren jungen, zarten Schultern. Was also sollte sie tun?

Ginny ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, sie war Nahe daran zusammen zubrechen. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Gemach und ihre Zofe Hermine kam herein. Als Hermine ihre Herrin so aufgelöst sah, bleib sie stehen.

„Was ist passiert, Herrin? Wieso seid Ihr so aufgeregt?" fragte sie. 

Hermine war eine der wenigen bediensteten, die der Familie Weasley geblieben war. Die meisten mussten sich eine andere Arbeit suchen, weil die Weasleys sie nicht mehr bezahlen konnten. Aber Hermine und ein paar andere Bedienstete, die der Familie schon seit Jahren gedient hatten und so wie Hermine keine anderen Verwandten hatten waren geblieben und arbeiteten ohne Entlohnung.  

Ginny starrte ihre Zofe mit großen Augen an.

„Hast du meinen zukünftigen Gatten gesehen?" fragte sie in einem Ton, der Hermine Sorgen machte. Sie machte einen kleinen Schritt auf ihre Herrin zu.

„Ja, das habe ich." Sie schwieg kurz. „Verzeiht, dass ich frage, aber findet Ihr ihn wegen seiner Affären abstoßend?" 

Ginny schaute ihre Zofe verwundert an. „Wieso sollte ich ihn abstoßend finden? Er hat doch nichts Schlimmes getan, eben das, was alle Junggesellen tun."

„Aber dann verstehe ich nicht, warum Ihr so aufgelöst seid. Er ist der begehrteste junge Mann in unserer Gesellschaft. Ich an Eurer Stelle wäre froh darüber."  

„Ich bin ja auch froh, nur... es gibt da doch ein Problem. Es... es ist mir peinlich darüber zu sprechen," vollendete sie ihren Satz. 

„Ihr könnt mir alles sagen, dass wisst Ihr doch! Ich habe Euch noch nie enttäuscht und werde es auch nicht von jetzt an tun. Sagt es mir, damit ich Euch helfen kann."

Ginny schaute ihre Zofe an. Hermine hatte Recht. Sie hatte ihr schon in ihrer Kindheit Geheimnisse anvertraut, die das Mädchen auch immer für sich behalten hatte. Hermine war im Laufe der Zeit zu mehr als ihrer Zofe geworden. Sie waren fast wie beste Freundinnen.  Sie konnte ihr vertrauen, auch wenn dieses Problem etwas peinlicher war. Es war immer noch besser, als es für sich zu behalten und die Zukunft ihrer Familie zu gefährden.

„Aber versprich mir hoch und heilig, dass du es niemandem sagen wirst und vor allem, dass du nicht darüber lachen wirst!" 

„Ich schwöre auf meine toten Ahnen, dass ich es niemandem sagen und auch nicht lachen werde."

„Das Problem hat doch mit seinen Affären zu tun..." Sie hielt kurz inne und schaute zu ihrer Zofe und dann wieder weg. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so wie sie es oft bei ihrem Lehrer gesehen hatte. „Ich... das Problem ist, dass er sehr viel mehr Erfahrung hat als ich. Ich bin noch eine Jungfrau, was ja an sich nicht schlecht ist. Ich weiß, dass er Jungfrauen bevorzugt, man hört ja die Geschichten. Ich... ich habe einfach Angst, dass ich ihn nicht zufrieden stellen kann. Ich will nicht, dass er mich verlässt und meine Familie mit der Schande leben muss. Wir haben auch so schon genug Probleme." 

Hermine starrte ihre Herrin an. ‚Das war das Problem?' Wie naiv sie doch war. Das genau war es doch, was den Reiz an einer Jungfrau ausmachte. Dass sie unerfahren war und dass der Mann seinen Spaß an ihr haben und sie gleichzeitig lehren konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken errötete sie leicht und lenkte ihre Gedanken wieder zu dem Problem ihrer Herrin. Wenn sie unbedingt Hilfe wollte, um nicht zu unbeholfen dazustehen, dann konnte man ihr helfen.   

„Ich weiß  nicht so Recht, warum Ihr Euch fürchtet, aber wenn Ihr unbedingt Hilfe wollt, gäbe es einen Weg..." sagte sie dann nachdenklich. 

„Du weißt, wie mir zu Helfen wäre?" Ginny schaute hoffnungsvoll zu ihrer Zofe. 

„Ja, aber... es ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich. Es könnte euch abschrecken, aber ich weiß von sicheren Quellen, dass so etwas unter den Damen der Gesellschaft gängig ist."

„Was ist es?" fragte Ginny nun drängender.

Hermine holte tief Atem und schaute zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich Euch etwas zeigen." Nun schaute Hermine voller Erwartungen in das Gesicht ihrer Herrin, um ihre Reaktion sehen zu können.

Ginny guckte Hermine verwirrt an, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu reden. „Ich habe schon verstanden, dass du mir helfen willst. Ich will wissen wie!"  

Hermines Wangen verfärbten sich unter dem ahnungslosen Blick ihrer Herrin und sie schaute auf den Boden. Warum hatte Lady Weasley nur nie mit ihr über so etwas gesprochen? Nun da die Mutter Tod war und ihr Vater von solchen Dingen keine Ahnung hatte, blieb es an Hermine hängen, Ginny alles zu erläutern. 

„Ich meinte es, wie ich es gesagt habe, Herrin. Ich könnte Euch ein paar Sachen zeigen. Ich weiß einige Kleinigkeiten." Hermine errötete noch mehr.

Ginny schaute Hermine mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an. Hatte sie sich verhört? Hatte Hermine, ihre langjährige Zofe ihr gerade gesagt, dass sie ihr einige Sachen betreffend der männlichen Befriedigung zeigen konnte? ‚Ach du meine Güte!' dachte sie nur.

Hermine schaute nun doch wieder zu ihrer Herrin, die sie geschockt ansah. Hatte sie nun verstanden, was Hermine gewollt hatte? Anscheinend. 

Eine weile sagte keine der beiden jungen Frauen etwas. Doch dann brach Hermine die Stille.

„Wie ich es Euch schon bereits gesagt habe, ist das unter den reichen Frauen üblich. Die erfahrene Freundin zeigt der anderen, wenn sie es denn wünscht, wie man einen Mann befriedigen kann und dabei auch noch selber Spaß haben kann," erklärte sie in einem Ton, den sie auch bei ihrem Lehrer abgeschaut hatte. 

Der Gedanke an ihren Lehrer lies sie erschaudern. Der Mann tat Sachen, die Hermine um ihren klugen Verstand zu bringen wussten. 

„Hermine," quiekte Ginny auf einmal. „Seit wann hast du denn mehr Erfahrungen als ich? Mit wem triffst du dich, ohne es mir zu erzählen?" Ginny schaute Hermine aus vor Neugier leuchtenden Augen an. Die Zofe errötete erneut unter dem Blick ihrer Herrin. Sollte sie ihr von ihren Stunden erzählen? Eigentlich wussten ja alle im Haus, dass sie Unterricht bekam, nur nicht, was genau ihr gelehrt wurde. 

„Komm schon, Hermine. Gerade hast du mich noch daran erinnert, dass wir uns früher immer alles erzählt haben. Also sag mir, wer ist es? Kenne ich ihn?"

Hermine zögerte noch einen kleinen Augenblick, aber dann besann sie sich, dass sie ihrer Herrin irgendwann sowieso alles hätte erzählen müssen. Dann konnte sie es ja auch jetzt tun. 

„Es... es ist Professor Snape." Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Er bringt mir zwar alles bei, was Master Weasley wünscht, aber er zeigt mir auch ein paar Sachen, die nicht auf der Liste von Master Weasley stehen." Sie riskierte einen Blick in die geweiteten Augen, die wieder ihr Leuchten angenommen hatten und fuhr ermutigt fort. „Und ich muss sagen, mir gefällt, was er mir zeigt. Ein paar Sachen sind sehr interessant, andere anstrengend, aber das meiste macht auch mir Spaß." Sie lächelte nun leicht und ihre Wangen waren wieder mit dem üblichen Rot überzogen, wenn sie von Professor Snape redete oder an ihn dachte. 

Ginny sah Hermine an, dass sie glücklich zu sein schien. Sie schluckte und fragte dann ganz leise: „Könntest... wärst du bereit, mir ein paar Sachen zu zeigen. Es muss nichts großes sein, aber es wäre schon schön einige Kleinigkeiten zu können." Es war ganz leise gewesen und doch hatte Hermine sie verstanden.

Sie lächelte ihrer Herrin aufmunternd zu. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich es mit Freuden tun." 

Ginny schaute erleichtert auf und erwiderte Hermines Lächeln schüchtern. „Wann... wann können..."

„Wann wir anfangen können? Ich habe gerade nichts zu tun und der Rest des Hauses ist damit beschäftigt wegen der Verlobung intern zu feiern. Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir jetzt schon anfangen."

Ginny musste erneut schlucken, doch sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie nicht ohne jegliche Erfahrungen in ihrem Ehebett zu liegen würde. 

„O.. ok. Wir können dann anfangen." Sie war überrascht, dass Hermine schon vor ihr stand, als sie aufsah. 

Hermine, die schon gefühlt hatte, dass ihre Herrin zustimmen würde, war an ihre Ginny getreten.

Sie zog die junge Frau auf ihre Beine. Es war einfacher so anzufangen. Sie schaute Ginny tief in die Augen.

„Wir fangen erst einmal mit dem Küssen an. Es wenn Euch etwas, dass ich tue unangenehm ist, dann müsst ihr es mir nur sagen und ich höre sofort auf."

Ginny nickte nur. Ihre Kehle war vor Erwartung trocken geworden und sie brachte kein Wort heraus, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. 

Hermine kam immer näher. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände an Ginnys Hüften und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zu ihrer Herrin herunter, da Ginny etwas kleiner war als Hermine. 

Ginny fing an leicht zu zittern. Hermine, die das bemerkte und die Spannung nicht noch mehr vergrößern wollte, führte ihre Lippen nun endgültig zu denen ihrer Herrin und berührte sie ganz zart. Sofort hörte ihr Zittern auf. Doch bevor Ginny den Druck auf Hermines Lippen erwidern konnte, zog die Zofe ihre Lippen zurück. Sie hatte während des kurzen Kusses die Augen auf gehabt, doch Ginny hatte die ihrigen mit der ersten Berührung von Hermines Lippen geschlossen. 

Als Hermine sah dass Ginny nicht protestierte und es auch anscheinend zu genießen schien, legte sie ihre Lippen wieder auf die der Jüngeren. Diese erwiderte nun auch den leichten Druck. Nachdem Hermine Ginny etwas Zeit gelassen hatte, sich an das Gefühl ihrer Lippen zu gewöhnen, öffnete sie ihren Mund und fuhr ganz leicht über die Lippen Ginnys. Ginny, die durch die unerwartete Geste vor Überraschung die Lippen öffnete, wurde auch gleich mit einer erneuten Überraschung konfrontiert.

Hermines agile Zunge hatte sich in ihre Mundhöhle geschlichen und erkundete alles. Ginny stöhnte leise bei der Berührung der beiden Zungen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Hermines Zunge umspielte ihre, als würde sie zu einem Tanz auffordern. Ginny, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sie machen sollte, kopierte einfach wie Bewegungen von Hermines Zunge. 

Hermine lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Ginny war wirklich ein naives Mädchen, aber sie schmeckte auch genauso süß! Nach ausreichender Erkundung von Ginnys Mundhöhle brach Hermine den Kuss ab. Ihr heißer Atmen streifte über Ginnys geschwollene Lippen und lies ihre Herrin erneut leise stöhnen. Sie hielt ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen, so als ob sie fürchtete, dass alles nur ein Traum wäre, wenn sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, Hermine verschwinden würde. 

Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, hatten sich Ginnys Arme um Hermine geschlungen und drückten die Zofe fest an den eigenen Körper. Ginny spürte die prallen Rundungen Hermines und errötete bei dem Gedanken sie anzufassen. 

Hermines zarten Lippen wanderten nun kleine Küsschen verteilend über Ginnys Gesicht. Nachdem sie jedes bisschen Haut geküsst hatte, wanderte sie noch einmal zurück zu den süßen, immer noch geschwollenen Lippen. Ginnys Atmung beschleunigte sich nun. Hermine legte ihre Lippen erneut auf die ihrer Herrin und dieses Mal bat ihre Zunge Ginnys darum in ihre eigene Mundhöhle zu kommen. Ginny zögerte, doch als Hermines Zunge unablässig die ihrige aufforderte, gab sie nach und begann langsam Hermines Zunge in ihrer Mundhöhle zu  umtanzen. Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ginny war zwar unerfahren, aber sie lernte sehr schnell.

Und auch der Abbruch des Kusses kam von Ginny, die Hermine alles zurück zahlen wollte. Doch Hermine verweigerte Ginny ihren Wunsch und senkte ihre eigenen Lippen zu Ginnys Nacken. Sie führ über Ginnys Puls mit ihren Lippen und fühlte, wie schnell es schlug.

Ginny hielt sie nicht auf, also ging sie einen Schritt weiter. Sie nahm ihre Hände von Ginnys Hüften und fing an Ginny zu streicheln. Ganz sachte fuhr sie ihr über den Rücken. Als ihre Hände die Knöpfe des Kleides berührten, hielt sie inne, lies Ginny spüren, was sie als nächstes machen wollte. Ginny versteife sich kurz, doch als Hermines Hände wieder anfingen sie zu streicheln, entspannte sie sich wieder. 

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später Ginnys Finger an den Knöpfen ihres eigenen Kleides spürte, führte sie ihre eigenen Hände wieder zu Ginnys und öffnete sie quälend langsam. Sie hörte Ginny stöhnen und konnte selber auch ihr eigenes nicht unterdrücken, als Ginny anfing ihr kleid abzustreifen. Hermine öffnete alle Knöpfe und befreite sich aus Ginnys Umarmung. Ginny schaute unsicher drein, doch Hermine gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Sie streifte sich ihr Kleid ab und stand nur noch in ihrem Höschen da. Ginny schaute Hermine aus leuchtenden Augen an. Hermine hatte einen wunderschönen Körper. ‚Kein wunder, dass Professor Snape ihr noch andere Sachen beibringt,' dachte sie.   Aber bevor Ginny weiterhin darüber nachdenken konnte, zog Hermine sie an sich, und zog ihr das Kleid aus. In einer flüssigen Bewegung entfernte sie das Untergewand gleich mit. 

Hermine sah, dass es Ginny peinlich war, so fast nackt vor ihr zu stehen. Um ihre Schüchternheit zu verringern, küsste sie Ginny auf die nackten Schultern.

„Ihr seid wunderschön," flüsterte sie. Ginnys Wangen röteten sich und sie erwiderte schüchtern und doch voller Leidenschaft. „Du bist es ebenfalls." 

Hermine fing wieder an, ihre Herrin zu streicheln. Doch dieses Mal lies sie ihre Hände auch über Ginnys süße Brüste streifen. Ja, süß, anders konnte man sie nicht beschreiben. Sie waren nicht so groß wie Hermines, doch sie standen kess ab, die jeden Betrachter dazu einluden sie anzufassen. Hermine konnte nicht widerstehen und folgte der Einladung. Erst berührte sie die rechte Brustwarze zart mit ihren Fingern, dann überkam sie das Verlangen und sie senkte ihren Mund darauf. Sie musste sie unbedingt kosten. Ginny entwich ein erneutes Stöhnen. Hermines agile Zunge lies die Brustwarze hart werden und die Zofe trieb ihr grausames und doch erregendes Spiel an der anderen Brustwarze weiter. 

Nachdem sie sich ihrer Meinung nach ausgiebig mit den Brustwarzen beschäftigt hatte, führte sie ihre Herrin zu dem Bett. Sie bettete sie auf ihr Bett, zog sich selber und Ginny das Höschen aus und legte sich zu ihr. 

Sie nahm ihre abgebrochene Aufgabe wieder auf und bedeckte nun den ganz nackten Körper ihrer Herrin mit Küssen. Ginny stöhnte immer wieder auf unter den quälenden Berührungen. Hermines Lippen wanderten immer weiter nach unten, bis ihre Zunge in Ginnys Bachnabel eindrang und ihr ein leichtes Kichern entlockte. 

„Merlin, Hermine. Wenn du das auch mit Professor Snape machst, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass er so oft für dein Unterricht vorbei kommt," keuchte sie, während Hermine nun die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel liebkoste. 

„Wir tun mehr als nur das. Aber das werde ich Euch später zeigen. Erst müssen wir das zu Ende bringen." Sanft blies sie über die Stellen, wo sie gerade noch feuchte Küsse hinterlassen hatte. Ein heißer Schauer lief Ginnys Rücken herunter.

Hermine wollte ihre Herrin nicht allzu sehr quälen, also widmete sie ich ihrer wichtigsten Aufgabe, die unberührte Knospe zum Blühen bringen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf in den Schoss ihrer Herrin und lies ihre Zunge ganz leicht über die Schamlippen wandern. 

Danach tauchte sie etwas mehr in ihr Schambereich und teilte sie Schamlippen mit ihrer Zunge. Sie fuhr an beiden auf und ab, berührte ganz kurz die Knospe und zog sich zurück um sich Ginnys Reaktion anzusehen. 

Ginny hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Ihre Hände hatten sich in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Dann senkte Hermine ihren Kopf wieder, um ihre Arbeit erneut aufzunehmen.

Dieses Mal drang sie ohne Vorwarnung in Ginny ein und bewegte ihre Zunge. Sie lies Ginny solche Lust verspüren, dass Ginny ihren Rücken durchdrückte. 

„Oh, Gott, Hermine!" rief sie aus.

Hermine lies ihre Zunge aus der Scheide und zu der Knospe gleiten und fing an diese zu bearbeiten. Sie machte einfach das, was der Professor so oft bei ihr getan hatte. 

Der Gedanke an den Professor lies Hermines freie Hand zu ihrer eigenen Knospe gleiten, die sie sofort im Gleichtakt mit der ihrer Herrin stimulierte. 

Der Raum war erfüllt von Ginnys lustvollem Stöhnen. Kurze Zeit später konnte man zwei leise Schreie vernehmen.      

****

****


	2. Chapter Two

Titel: Learning by Doing

Autor: Ralna Malfoy

Teil: 2/4

Pairings: Hermine/Ginny & Hermine/Snape & Hermine/Snape/Ginny & Ginny/Seamus gg Erwähnung von Harry/Draco (ich kann's net lassen g)

Warnings: PWP/Sex, AU

Widmung: herm84, cistall, maxcat und allen die's noch lesen

A/N1: Heya waves So, da is dat nächste Chapter. Hab's wieder mal Mitten in der Nacht zu Ende gebracht ' is aber typisch me:D so, wat gibt es zu sagen? Eigentlich nichts... außer, dat Sevvie in diesem Chp vor- und überhaupt kommt hentai grin Sorry, ich kann einfach net aufhören zu grinden... ne Freundin hat sich ein Buch über das Kamasutra bestellt... voll cool! Ich hab nur nen kurzen Blick reingeworfen... interessante Bilder! Also Leute, wenn ihr nichts besseres zu tun habt, kauft euch nen Kamasutra g

Chapter 2

Nachdem sie den Höhepunkt erreichte, war Ginny vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Hermine hatte ihre Herrin halb angekleidet, sie zugedeckt und war in ihr eigenes Zimmer gegangen.

Morgen würde wieder Professor Snape vorbeikommen. Sie wollte dafür ausgeruht sein. Auch wenn es Spaß machte das alles mit dem Professor zu tun, so war sie doch hinterher immer sehr erschöpft.

* * *

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, warum das so war. 

Noch blieb sie im Bett liegen, weil sie jeden morgen von Hermine geweckt wurde... Und tatsächlich, die Zofe lies nicht lange auf sich warten und kam nach fünf Minuten mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in das Zimmer herein.

„Guten Morgen, Herrin. Wie habt ihr geschlafen?" fragte sie mit einer warmen Stimme.

Ginny lächelte ihre Zofe an und lies sich aus dem Bett ziehen.

„Danke, sehr gut. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl am heutigen Morgen!"

„Das freut mich zu hören."

Ginny stand schon, das einzige, was Hermine tun musste, war ihr das Schlafgewand aus- und ihr Unterkleid mit dem Tageskleid anziehen.

Beim Abstreifen des Kleides liebkoste sie Ginny zärtlich, was Ginny leise aufwimmern lies.

Und plötzlich war die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend wieder da.

Was Hermine mit ihren Händen gemacht hatte... Ja, was sie mit ihrer Zunge angestellt hatte... Es war unglaublich gewesen.

Mit der Rückkehr der Erinnerungen kam auch das Schamgefühl.

Hermine, die den Rücken ihrer Herrin leicht massierte, spürte sie Veränderung, die an ihr vor sich ging. Unter ihren Händen konnte sie fühlen, wie sich Ginnys Muskeln verspannten.

„Was habt ihr mit einem Male, Herrin?" fragte sie besorgt.

Ginny konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen zu antworten. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, was Hermine alles mit ihr angestellt hatte, wurde ihre Gesichtsröte tiefer und sie spürte langsam aber sicher Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Die Zofe, die spürte, dass sie auf diesem Weg kein Wort aus ihrer Herrin bekommen würde, drehte Ginny zu sich und sah sie forschend an.

Ginny war ganz rot im Gesicht, sie schien regelrecht zu Glühen.

„Sagt mir, was los ist. Ich kann euch nicht helfen, wenn ihr die ganze Zeit schweigt!"

Erfolglos versuchte Ginny zu sagen, dass es um den gestrigen Abend ging. Und in Hermines Augen zu schauen, verschlimmerte die Situation nur noch mehr.

Als dann Hermine aus lauter Verzweiflung „Nun sag schon" schrie, brachte sie ein „Wegen gestern Abend" heraus.

Die Zofe starrte ihre Herrin an. Was meinte diese denn?

„Was war gestern abend?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Ginny schaute ihr Gegenüber sprachlos an. Was gestern abend gewesen war? Hatte die Zofe denn vergessen, was sie mit Ginny angestellt hatte?

„Hast... hast du vergessen, was war? Was du mit mir angestellt hast?" stammelte sie.

„Was ich gestern abend mit Ihnen gemacht habe?" Hermine überlegte kurz. „Geht es um ihre Verlobung?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine überlegte noch ein Mal... „Ah, meinen Sie, was ich ihnen gezeigt habe?" Ginny nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich kann ich mich noch daran erinnern. Wie könnte ich so etwas vergessen!" sagte die Zofe lächelnd. Nun wurde Ginny wieder rot.

„Seid ihr deshalb so rot geworden? Weil ihr euch erinnert habt?" Wieder nickte Ginny.

„Hat es Euch missfallen?" fragte die Zofe vorsichtig.

„Nein!" rief das jüngere Mädchen aus. „Es war das Unglaublichste, das ich jemals erlebt habe!"

Nun war es an Hermine etwas zu erröten. „Das ist schön", lächelte sie ihre Herrin an. „Es gibt da nämlich einiges, was ich Euch gerne noch zeigen würde!"

„Wahrhaftig?"

„Ja, aber für einiges brauche ich die Hilfe des Professors. Der wird aber heute Mittag sowieso wegen meinen Stunden kommen. Aber davor würde ich mich noch gerne allein mit euch beschäftigen." Damit ging dir Zofe zu ihrer Herrin, die sich während ihres Gespräches etwas von ihr entfernt hatte.

Ginny, die immer noch nackt war, fing an stärker zu zittern, doch es hörte auf, sobald Hermine sie wieder in den Armen hielt und sie sanft küsste.

Das jüngere Mädchen lies Hermine erst gewähren, doch sobald die Zofe den Kuss vertiefte und anfing an ihren Lippen zu knabbern, öffnete Ginny ihre Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Dabei fingen ihre Hände an Hermins Gewänder zu öffnen, wobei ihr die Zofe behilflich war.

Sie küssten sich erst Mal ausgiebig im Stehen, doch dann zog Ginny ihre Zofe zu ihrem Bett. Hermine dirigierte ihre Herrin sanft auf den Rücken und beugte sich über sie.

„Jetzt zeige ich Euch etwas mehr als gestern", flüsterte sie sachte, was leichte Schauer über Ginnys Rücken jagte.

Danach fing Hermine, wie gestern an, sie am ganzen Körper mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu bedecken. Als sie an Ginnys Knospe ankam, streichelte Hermine sie dort.

Die Schauer auf ihrem Rücken nahmen zu und sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sanft hielt sie Hermines Hände auf, setzte sich auf, hievte Hermine nun ihrerseits mit sanftem, aber deutlichen Druck auf den Rücken und fing an ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie wiederholte alles, was Hermine bei ihr gemacht hatte und freute sich, wenn sie leise Seufzer von ihrer Zofe vernahm.

Als sie dann ihrerseits an Hermines pulsierender Mitte ankam, hielt sie erst einmal Inne und schaute es voller Erstaunen, aber auch Verlangen an.

Da sie, so wie es Hermine erschien, nach einer Ewigkeit immer noch keine Anstalten machte, die Stimulation wieder aufzunehmen, lies die Zofe ein Wimmern ertönen.

„Herrin, bitte...! Macht weiter oder aber lasst es mich zu Ende führen...!" Die Lust, die die Zofe empfand war kaum noch zum aushalten.

Als sie dann zum ersten Mal Ginnys Zunge an ihrer Knospe spürte, dachte sie, dass sie in diesem Augenblick ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde.

Am Anfang war es ungewohnt für Ginny und es fühlte sich seltsam und feucht an. Aber als sie dann ihre Zofe stöhnen hörte, machte sie einfach weiter. Doch kurz bevor sie kam, schob sie Ginny zurück.

Die junge Herrin des Weasley Hauses starrte ihre Dienerin verständnislos an. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Hermine, die Ginnys Frage aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, beeilte sich ihre Herrin zu beruhigen.

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung", beteuerte sie. „Aber ich wollte Euch doch noch etwas anderes zeigen." Sie lächelte ihre Herrin an, setzte sich endgültig auf und wies Ginny an dasselbe zu tun.

Hermine spreizte ihre Beine und rutschte ganz nah an Ginny, die schon in der selben Stellung gespannt auf das kommende wartete.

Dann tat die Zofe etwas völlig Unerwartetes. Sie hob ihren Unterleib an und lies ihre eigne Knospe die von ihrer Herrin berühren.

Und Ginny stöhnte auf. Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass die Sensation, die durch die Zunge ihrer Zofe hervorgerufen wurde, unglaublich sei, so wusste sie nicht, wie sie dieses Gefühl beschreiben sollte.

„Oh, Gott!", stöhnte das junge Mädchen auf. Das war einfach himmlisch und Hermine wurde immer schneller. Ginny konnte nicht anders und hob ihren Unterleib Hermines Stößen entgegen.

Und dann kamen beide mit einer Intensität, die keine der beiden Mädchen jemals so intensiv erlebt hatte. Weder Ginny, deren zweiter Höhepunkt es war, noch Hermine, die mit dem Professor etliche Höhepunkte erlebt hatte.

Beide Mädchen brachen erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigte. Hermine stand dann auf und zog die Decke über den nackten und schweißbedeckten Körper ihrer Herrin. Sie lehnte sich zu ihrer, in den Schlaf abdriftenden Herrin und küsste diese auf die Stirn.

„Bleibt noch ein bisschen liegen. Ich gehe mich waschen und werde danach Euer bad herrichten", flüsterte sie, zog sich an und verlies das Zimmer.

* * *

Als die Zofe frisch gewaschen und in neuen Gewändern wiederkam, war Ginny schon wieder am schlafen. Leise ging sie zu ihrer Herrin und weckte diese sanft auf, in dem sie ihr Gesicht mit zarten Küssen bedeckte. 

„Hmmm", schnurrte das Mädchen.

„Ihr müsst aufstehen. Bald ist es Mittag und der Professor wird kommen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich würde aber gerne noch weiterschlafen", murmelte Ginny und wollte sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, doch wurde von der Zofe daran gehindert.

„Erinnert Ihr Euch noch daran, dass ich Euch noch etwas mit dem Professor zeigen wollte?", erinnerte sie ihre Herrin, welche auch sofort hellhörig wurde.

„Du wolltest mir etwas _mit_ dem Professor zeigen?" und ihre Augen leuchteten bei ihrer Frage.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Aber wenn Ihr noch schlafen wollt, dann kann ich mich ja ganz dem Professor widmen." Damit drehte sich Hermine um und tat so, als ob sie das Gemach verlassen wolle, doch sie wurde von einem Aufschrei aufgehalten.

„Nein, nein, ich steh ja schon auf." Hermine lächelte versteckt und trat wieder auf ihre Herrin zu. „Hast du mein Bad schon hergerichtet?"

„Ja, das habe ich." Sie half ihrer Herrin in die große Wanne, die im angrenzenden Zimmer war und fing an ihre Haut mit einem Lappen zu schrubben, wobei man immer wieder mal ein leises Schnurren von Ginny hören konnte.

„Also, wenn heute der Professor kommt, werde ich wie immer meine Stunden mit ihm haben. Aber dieses Mal, werdet ihr euch verstecken und könnt dann zusehen, was der Professor alles mit mir anstellt."

„Ich soll mich verstecken und euch _dabei _zusehen? Wo und wie?", fragte das junge Mädchen eifrig.

„Es gibt einen geheimen Gang, der zu den Räumlichkeiten führt, wo ich Unterricht bekomme. Der Gang endet an einem großen Portrait, aber der Professor weiß nichts davon. Ich zeige Euch nach dem Bad, wie Ihr in den Gang kommt. Wenn er dann kommt, geht Ihr leise bis zum Portrait. Es gibt da einen Mechanismus, wenn Ihr den betätigt, öffnet sich ein Guckloch, der aber vom Inneren des Raumes nicht gesehen wird. Daher könnt Ihr dann alles mitverfolgen." Sie wurde gerade damit fertig, ihre Herrin zu waschen. Nun musste sie noch mal mit einem anderen Lappen die Waschseife abspülen. „Wenn der Unterricht dann vorbei ist, werde ich Professor Snape dann fragen, ob Sie auch mal an einem unserer Stunden teilhaben können, so dass Sie alles an eigenem Leibe erfahren. Wäret Ihr damit einverstanden, Herrin?"

„Eh'... ich weiß nicht, wenn du denkst, so ist es am Besten, dann sollten wir es so machen." Sie schweig bis die Zofe mit einem großen Handtuch zurückkam. „Ich bin schon sehr aufgeregt und gespannt darauf, was der Professor und du heute machen werdet." Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Aber im Grunde was sie ja noch ein kleines Mädchen, das verheiratet wurde, damit es der Familie helfen konnte. Man konnte nur auf das beste hoffen...

* * *

Der Morgen zog sich in die Länge, bis der Professor endlich zur Mittagsstunde kam. Ginny war sehr aufgeregt gewesen und war im ganzen Haus rumgelaufen und war jedem auf die Nerven gegangen. Sogar ihre Zofe schien erleichtert, als der Professor kam... oder hatte das doch etwa einen andern Grund? 

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape." Einer der Diener hielt die Tür auf bat den Gelehrten herein.

„Tag," grüßte der Professor, wie immer kurz und gefühllos.

„Ist meine Schülerin schon in ihren Lernräumlichkeiten?"

„Wir werden ihr sofort Bescheid geben lassen, dass Ihr da seid." Der Diener verbeugte sich und ging um die Zofe zu holen. Währenddessen machte sich Professor Snape auf den Weg zu den Gemächern, die ihnen für den Unterricht zugewiesen waren.

* * *

Hermine hatte Ginny den Geheimgang gezeigt, den sie benutzen musste. Als die Zofe dann gerufen wurde, machte sich Ginny ganz leise dorthin auf. Sie betätigte den Mechanismus und machte es sich bequem. Von dem, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte, könnte der Unterricht mit dem Professor lange dauern. 

Der Unterricht bei Professor Snape begann wie jeder andere Unterricht einer Dame, die lernen musste, wie man einen Haushalt zu führen hat. Er erklärte ihr, wie viel Geld sie für bestimmte Sachen ausgeben konnte und durfte. Danach kam er dazu, wie sie ihre Gäste zu empfangen hätte.

Als Ginny langsam aber sicher müde wurde und anfing sich zu langweilen, kam der Professor endlich zu dem Thema, weswegen Ginny an diesem Guckloch saß.

„Das war's mit dem Thema für heute. Nun nehmen wir unsere anderen Stunden auf. Beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht für die Pflichten einer Ehefrau."

Ginny schaute voller Erwartung zu, was der Professor nun tun würde. Zu ihrer Überraschung sollte Hermine anfangen.

„Sagen wir, den Gatte hatte einem harten Arbeitstag. Du willst ihn ablenken, in dem du ihn auf andere Gedanken bringst. Was tust du?"

Die Zofe, die dem Professor gegenüber saß dachte kurz nach und antwortete dann.

„Ich würde den Dienern sagen, dass sie ein Bad herrichten. Dann würde ich meinen Gatten selber waschen." Sie schaute den Professor gespannt an.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee, aber ich dachte da schon an eine andere Art von Ablenkung, falls du weißt, was ich meine."

Hermine guckte ihren Professor erst mal verständnislos an, doch dann verstand sie, was er mit der Ablenkung meinte.

„Oh... Ich... ich weiß nicht so Recht", stammelte das Mädchen.

„Hermine. Wir haben jetzt schon eine Menge miteinander ausprobiert. Fällt dir nichts ein, womit du deinen Gatten ein bisschen entspannen könntest?" Er schaute sie etwas Streng an.

„Hmm, ich könnte ihn mit meinem Mund befriedigen. Ich weiß, dass es Euch immer gefällt."

Professor Snape nickte bestätigend. „Was noch?"

„Ich könnte ihn massieren, in der bestimmten Art, wie Sie es mir gezeigt haben."

Der Professor duzte Hermine, aber sie redete ihn immer noch förmlich an. ‚Warum?' fragte sich Ginny, doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken und nahm sich vor ihre Zofe später danach zu fragen, denn es schien grade interessant zu werden ...

„Sehr schön, das wäre eine Ausgezeichnete Idee. Ich möchte nun, dass du mir zeigst, wie du deinen Gatten ablenkst. Ich werde dir dann sagen, wenn du etwas anders zu machen hast."

Hermine strahlte ihren Professor an und stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Mein Gatte, Ihr seht so verspannt aus. Hattet ihr einen anstrengenden Tag?", fragte sie mit einer Zuckersüßen Stimme.

„Der Tag war schrecklich. Ich bin so müde." Die Stimme des Professors klang mit einem Mal müde und ausgelaugt.

„Ich wüsste da etwas, dass Eure Müdigkeit verfliegen lassen wird. Schließt die Augen und lasst mich machen."

Der Professor tat wie ihm gehiessen und schloss die Augen. Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und begann sein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken. Sie knöpfte seine Robe auf und widmete sich auch dort der Haut. Während ihr Mund den männlichen Körper mit Küssen bedeckte, hatten ihre Hände die Robe ganz aufgeknöpft und massierten den muskulösen Körper.

Sie rutschte von seinem Schoß, wo sich schon eine Kleine Beule gebildet hatte und setzte ich vor seinem Schritt aufrecht hin. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen öffnete sie die Beinkleider, wobei ihr Mund niemals mit den Küssen aufhörte.

Der Professor seufzte leicht, als sein Glied aus seinen Beinkleidern befreit wurde und eine leichte Brise es umspielte.

Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Penis gesehen, weder im schlaffen geschweige denn noch im erigierten Zustand. Sie war fasziniert und wollte wissen, was Hermine als nächstes tun würde.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Professor mit ihrem Mund befriedigte, doch es war ihr immer etwas komisch zumute, wenn sie es tat.

Sie nahm das halbsteife Glied ganz zart in ihre Hand und leckte mit der feuchten Zunge die Unterseite entlang, so wie es der Professor ihr in einem ihrer früheren Stunden beigebracht hatte. Danach blies sie zarte Luft auf den Speichelbedeckten Penis und jagte ihm immense Schauer über den Rücken. Hermine schaute zu ihrem Professor hoch, um zu schauen, ob sie es dieses Mal richtig gemacht hatte. Als sie in seinem Gesicht nichts weiter als Entzückung sah, machte sie weiter.

Sie küsste ganz sachte die Spitze des nun immer steifer werdenden Gliedes, streckte die Zunge erst ein Mal zur Erkundung aus und nahm den Penis dann ganz in ihren Mund. Sie strich mit der Zunge wieder über die Unterseite des Gliedes und saugte gleichzeitig daran und entlockte dem Professor damit leise Seufzer.

Eines ihrer Hände lies sie zu seinem Hoden wandern und fing an es gleichmäßig zu ihren Mundbewegungen zu massieren. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und damit verbunden auch die Atmungen des Professors.

Ginny sah nur wie sich der Kopf ihrer Zofe zu dem Schoß hin und wieder davon weg bewegte. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sehen, was Hermine nun tat, aber es musste etwas ähnliches sein, dass sie schon bei ihr gemacht hatte, denn sie hörte, wie der Professor immer wieder seufzte und stöhnte.

Kurz, bevor er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, schob er Hermines Kopf wild von seinem pulsierenden Glied und atmete schwer.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Professor?", fragte die Zofe verwundert.

„Nein, nein", keuchte der Professor. „Aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir diese Ablenkung auf einem anderen Weg beenden würden und ich denke, dass es dein zukünftiger Gatte genauso sehen würde." Er lächelte sie an und sie verstand auch dieses Mal, was er meinte.

Während sie ihm Befriedigung geschenkt hatte, hatte sie ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, ihre Kleidung aufgeknöpft. Der Professor war nahezu wieder bei Atem und stand auf, um auf Hermine zu zugehen. Er entkleidete sie vollends und sie tat das Gleiche bei ihm.

Sie küssten sich und Professor Snape dirigierte sie zu der Couch, auf die er sich rücklings hinlegte und Hermine kletterte vorsichtig auf ihn. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Haut, streichelte jeden Punkt, von dem sie wusste, dass er zur Erregung des Professors beitragen würde. Der Professor hatte ihr schon vor einiger Zeit erklärt, dass manche Männer es gerne hatten, wenn ihre Frauen die Initiative ergriffen. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, die aus seinem Mund kamen, konnte man darauf schließen, dass er selber auch einer dieser Männer war.

Da der Professor schon wegen den vorherigen Stimulationen hoch erregt war, dirigierte er Hermine auf sein Glied, um endlich süße Erlösung zu finden.

Als sie den Professor ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt die Zofe erst ein Mal still, um dieses köstliche Gefühl auszukosten. Es war immer wieder von neuem ein tolles Gefühl und sie nahm sich immer Zeit, bis sie sich bewegte oder bis sie dem Professor gestattete sich zu bewegen.

Danach fing sie an, ganz langsam und quälend ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen... Sie spürte, wie der Mann unter ihr vor Verlangen bebte, doch sie wollte nicht, dass es so schnell zum Ende kam. Sie wollte es nicht laut sagen, aber sie genoss es auf eine gewisse Weise die Kontrolle zu haben. Sie fasste den Professor an den Handgelenken und führte seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten, denn auch sie sehnte sich trotz der Tortur, die sie ihm zufügte, nach Erlösung...

Er fing an ihre Brüste ganz sachte zu kneten und auch sie stieß Seufzer des Genusses aus. Sie hatte nun das Hüftkreisen aufgegeben und hatte angefangen ihn in einem gemäßigten Tempo zu reiten. Die Seufzer des Mannes wurden zu einem stetigen Stöhnen...

Ginny, die das Ganze mit einer Faszination beobachtete, fühlte, wie sich eine Hitze in ihr ausgebreitet hatte... Sie wollte auch ein Teil dieses wunderbaren Unterrichtes sein... Sie stand auf, zog das Kleid hoch, zog ihre Beinkleider herunter und setzte sich wieder hin...

Was hatte Hermine noch Mal gesagt? Man konnte sich auch alleine da unten berühren und sich Befriedigung verschaffen. Zaghaft setzte sie die Rechte Hand an ihre Knospe und berührte mit dem Mittelfinger die Schamlippen. Durch diese kleine Berührung schon überkam sie ein Zittern, da sie durch das Schauspiel das sich ihr bot, sehr erregt war... Dann teilte sie mit dem rechten Zeige- und Ringfinger die Schamlippen und berührte mit dem Mittelfinger ganz sachte die Perle, die schon dabei war, anzuschwellen... und stöhnte leise auf...

Merlin sei Dank, war das Pärchen gerade selber etwas lauter geworden, so dass man sie nicht gehört hatte.

Während Ginny gerade die Wunder der Selbstbefriedigung entdeckte, war das Pärchen im andern Raum schon fast am Höhepunkt angelangt. Hermine hatte ihre sanften Bewegungen aufgegeben und ritt den Professor mit einer Wildheit, die das Verlangen des Professors nur noch mehr steigerte. Eines der Hände des Professors war zu Hermines Knospe gewandert und stimulierte die Zofe auch dort. Dieser zweifache Genuss trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn... Sie keuchte und stöhnte den Namen des Professors, der nur leise zufriedene Geräusche von sich gab. Und dann kam sie so plötzlich, dass sie in ihren Bewegungen inne hielt und einen leisen Schrei ausstieß. Doch dann wurde sie auf die Bewegungen unter ihr aufmerksam, der Professor hatte seinen Höhepunkt nicht erreicht. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und Küsste ihn auf den Mund. Professor Snape sah es als Einladung an und wechselte mit einem Ruck ihre Positionen und nahm seine Stöße wieder auf und kaum eine Minute später kam auch er mit einem stummen Schrei.

Er beugte sich keuchend zu ihr herunter, küsste sie auf die Stirn, legte sich auch auf die Couch und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

„Das war wundervoll. Ich denke, dass dein zukünftiger Gatte mehr als zufrieden seien wird, mit deinen Entspannungsvorschlägen."

Hermine schmiegte sich etwas mehr in die starken Arme des Professors und wünschte sich im Stillen, dass ihr zukünftiger Gatte auch so ein toller Mann sein würde, wie ihr Professor. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie die Augen und driftete in einen kleinen Schlaf und träumte von einer Zukunft mit dem Mann, in dessen Armen sie lag.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass der Mann an ihrer Seite genau die selben Gedanken hatte.

Von dem Pärchen unbemerkt, war auch Ginny, die sich einerseits selbst Vergnügung verschaffte und andererseits das Pärchen beobachtete, zu ihrem Höhepunkt gelangt und lag erschöpft auf dem Boden. Das war eine wundervolle Unterrichtsstunde gewesen... Sie würde ihre Zofe fragen, ob sie das nächste Mal auch dabei sein könnte...


End file.
